


You Are Not Alone

by holysmoakingqueenz



Category: Arrow - Fandom, The Flash, The Green Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysmoakingqueenz/pseuds/holysmoakingqueenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What should I do Barry? Mirakuru soldiers, death stroke, the count, the huntress, the league of assassins- all things I’ve faced with him and we’ve been just fine. He learns he has a kid and the first thing I do is get jealous and upset his first born is not with me. I didn’t even know I wanted kids! I mean, I figured we’d talk about it one day, you know in the distant future. I could tell he wanted them that one day in Ivy Town but since we’ve been back it has been a constant state of motion and now…. He just learns he has a kid and missed 10 years of his life and I abandon him. Tell him I need to clear my head… I just, what should I do?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Missing Scene. Taking place in tonight's episode of Flarrow. Just something I want said but probably won't happen, so I wrote it.

  
[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/user/tcritides/media/large_zpseb4unp7v.png.html)  


  
“Have you heard from Oliver? He isn’t returning my phone calls… I mean I could just ping his phone but that would be invading his privacy and I do that regularly but I think he wants to be alone…” 

“Felicity. Stop talking. He left his phone here, after you said you needed to clear your head he walked to a bar not far from here.” 

“What should I do Barry? Mirakuru soldiers, death stroke, the count, the huntress, the league of assassins- all things I’ve faced with him and we’ve been just fine. He learns he has a kid and the first thing I do is get jealous and upset his first born is not with me. I didn’t even know I wanted kids! I mean, I figured we’d talk about it one day, you know in the distant future. I could tell he wanted them that one day in Ivy Town but since we’ve been back it has been a constant state of motion and now…. He just learns he has a kid and missed 10 years of his life and I abandon him. Tell him I need to clear my head… I just, what should I do?” Felicity said as she fell back in to Barry’s couch. 

“Oliver Queen is a complicated guy. I don’t know what to tell you other than the other night when we were at your place he said he finally had everything he wanted, that he was at peace and more importantly he was happy. Something he’d never think he would be. You’re kind of the one thing that always makes sense to him. I don’t know that is a right answer other than you should do what you feel is right.” 

“You have a way with words, Barry you know that?” Felicity said as she put on her jacket and slid out the door. 

“Barry said I could find you here.” Felicity said as she pulled up the barstool next to him. “Do you want some time to yourself?” 

Oliver didn’t speak for a few moments, taking some time to swirl his drink around his glass. 

“Can I get you something miss?”

“She’ll take a gin and tonic with an extra lime and and extra ice, please.” Oliver said as he took a sip of his drink.

“Coming right up.” The bartender said as he scooted away to make her drink.

“Thank you.” Felicity said as she pulled herself closer to him, resting her chin on his arm. “Talk to me because I know I said I needed to clear my head but clearing my head doesn’t mean I’m going anywhere or running from you or this.” 

Oliver took a deep breath and placed a kiss to her forehead. “Gotta say I was scared there for a couple minutes.” 

“We’ve been through worse.” 

“We have.” 

“I just, don’t know how to process this. I might be a kid’s father but I don’t know the first thing about being a dad and he’s lived so long with me out of the picture I don’t even know if Sandra would let me in his life….” 

“Hey you’re jumping like ten steps ahead with this whole situation…” 

“Here’s your drink miss.” The bar tender said as he put a coaster down and put her drink in front of her. 

“Thank you. Now back to you. This whole thing, we need to take it one step at a time.” 

“We?” Oliver asked. 

“I am going to pretend you did not just ask me that, of course it’s we. We’re a team and this” She said as she signaled between the two of them. “Is it. I don’t need to search for anything else in my life. You’re what I want and that’s all that matters.” 

“Are you proposing to me right now?” Oliver asked as he took a sip of his drink. 

“I… No. That is a whole other subject matter. We’re on the topic of your son, possibly your son, and how that impacts our lives.” 

“It changes everything.” Oliver said as he looked at her. 

“It does. And it scared me at first. And it made me angry. Which is why I said I needed to clear my head.” 

“And I’m just as scared. Scared about being someone’s father, being a dad, if they’ll want me in their lives… There are so many questions I need answers to. I didn’t want to tell you, I was scared that this would be the final straw and that you wouldn’t want to be with me and figure another thing out. ” 

“You’ll get there. Some of this will just take some time, but I’m going to be with you every step of the way. I’m not going anywhere. And I need to say I’m sorry… For kind of running when you tried to be open with me. The truth is, something hit me. I realized you had a kid with another woman. Which, because I know of your Ollie days, part of me is not all that surprised. But the me that is in love with the Oliver of now, well I got a little jealous and angry. Not in a bad way… But you having a son with Sandra kind of made me realize that I wanted to be the woman to make you a father…. The first and all of your kids. I want them to be half Smoak, half Queen. I don’t want there to be another half of you out there if it’s not made with me. And that’s what really scared me. That I wanted that, because it’s something we have kind of talked about but not really and we aren’t even married yet, not that we need to be married but kids is like five steps away for us….I just… It was a lot to comprehend when I want to be the mother of your children.” 

Oliver smiled and Felicity could tell he was keeping his tears at bay. 

“Do you mean that? That you want to have our own family one day?” 

“Duh. I mean, I’m not ready now and I’m still a few years away… But yes. I wouldn’t want to do that with anyone else.” 

“You saying that. That’s all I need, and needed to hear. If you think that I can be a good day to our hypothetical future children.. Then maybe I can be a decent one to William.” 

“I told you… I’m not going anywhere and this isn’t going to be easy but you don’t have to go through it alone.” Felicity said as Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her forehead. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Felicity felt her phone buzz in her pocket. “That’s Barry… They found something. C’mon, we gotta go save the city.” 

Oliver smiled and stood up and helped her out of her chair. He wasn’t sure what this new journey was going to bring him, but he was confident that with Felicity by his side everything was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own!I kind of liked this idea, no clue if it'll happen or not... But I hope you liked it!


End file.
